linkinparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Dirt off Your Shoulder/Lying from You
Lyrics I ordered a frappuccino Where's my fuckin frappuccino Alright, let's do this When I pretend everything is what I want it to be I look exactly like what you always wanted to see When I pretend, I can't forget about the criminal I am Stealing second after second just cause I know I can but I can't pretend this is the way it'll stay I'm just Trying to bend the truth I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be, so I'm Lying my way from If you feelin like a pimp nigga, go and brush your shoulders off Ladies is pimps too, go and brush your shoulders off Niggaz is crazy baby, don't forget that boy told you Get, that, dirt off your shoulder I probably owe it to y'all, proud to be locked by the force Tryin to hustle some things, that go with the Porsche Feelin no remorse, feelin like my hand was forced Middle finger to the law, nigga grip'n my balls All the ladies they love me, from the bleachers they screamin All the ballers is bouncin they like the way I be leanin All the rappers be hatin, off the track that I'm makin But all the hustlers they love it just to see one of us make it Came from the bottom the bottom, to the top of the pots Nigga London, Japan and I'm straight off the block Like a running back, get it man, I'm straight off the block I can run it back nigga cause I'm straight with the Roc If you feelin like a pimp nigga, go and brush your shoulders off Ladies is pimps too, go and brush your shoulders off Niggaz is crazy baby, don't forget that boy told you Get, that, dirt off your shoulder You gotta get (get), that(that), dirt off your shoulder You gotta get (get), that(that), dirt off your shoulder You gotta get (get), that(that), dirt off your shoulder You gotta get (get), that(that), dirt off your shoulder Your homey Hov' in position, in the kitchen with soda I just whipped up a watch, tryin to get me a Rover Tryin to stretch out the coca, like a wrestler, yessir Keep the Heckler close, you know them smokers'll test ya But like, fifty-two cards when I'm, I'm through dealin Now fifty-two bars come out, now you feel 'em Now, fifty-two cars roll out, remove ceiling In case fifty-two broads come out, now you chillin with a boss bitch of course S.C. on the sleeve At the 40/40 club, ESPN on the screen I paid a grip for the jeans, plus the slippers is clean No chrome on the wheels, I'm a grown-up for real, chill Yeah, I remember what they taught to me Remember condescending talk of who I ought to be Remember listening to all of that and this again So I pretended up a person who was fittin' in And now you think this person really is me and I'm Trying to bend the truth But the more I push the more I'm pulling away 'cuz I'm Lying my way from you No no turning back now I wanna be pushed aside so let me go No no turning back now Let me take back my life I'd rather be all alone No turning back now Anywhere on my own cuz I can see No no turning back now The very worst part of you The very worst part of you is ME This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would have you running from me Like This This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would have you running from me Like This This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would have you running from me Like This This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would have you running from me Like This You No turning back now I wanna be pushed aside so let me go No no turning back now Let me take back my life I'd rather be all alone No turning back now Anywhere on my own cuz I can see No no turning back now The very worst part of you The very worst part of you is me Beeitch Category:Linkin Park songs